


Did I Mention that Niall Hates Shopping?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Exhibitionism, M/M, Shopping, Smut, Top Zayn, dressing room smut, one direction - Freeform, otp, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates shopping. He literally could think of hundreds of things he would rather be doing: air guitar, acrobatics, aggressive inline skating, amateur speed walking. Seriously, and those are just the A’s. Not to mention, the match. The MATCH. The match that he easily could’ve had tickets to, but Zayn wants them to go shopping. And, unfortunately, Niall is such a good boyfriend. So he, like the great martyrs of all time, sacrificed his wants. Nay. He sacrificed his needs, and gave his ticket away so he could shop with his boyfriend. Once again, Niall is such a good boyfriend. </p>
<p>Also, Zayn promised sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Mention that Niall Hates Shopping?

Niall hates shopping. He literally could think of hundreds of things he would rather be doing: air guitar, acrobatics, aggressive inline skating, amateur speed walking. Seriously, and those are just the A’s. Not to mention, the match. The MATCH. The match that he easily could’ve had tickets to, but Zayn wants them to go shopping. And, unfortunately, Niall is such a good boyfriend. So he, like the great martyrs of all time, sacrificed his wants. Nay. He sacrificed his needs, and gave his ticket away so he could shop with his boyfriend. Once again, Niall is such a good boyfriend. 

Also, Zayn promised sex. 

Niall thought it was a low blow because, Christ. I mean Zayn, offering to do sexual things, to Niall? What option did he really have, to say “No”? He’s a mere mortal, not a God. 

However, he needed the strength of a god at this moment. He considered shopping alone to be gutting enough, but shopping with Zayn, Jesus Christ. Niall just follows him around the place, all pathetic and mopey. He’s like a child hanging on to his mum’s sleeve at the shops. All dragging of the feet, and whiny noises. And then Zayn’s like, “See Niall, this isn’t so bad is it?” And then, for whatever reason, Zayn’s all put off when Niall says he want to, “gouge me eyes out with a hanger”. 

Then, on top of all the misery of standing there, Zayn starts asking bloody miserable questions. Like, “Dark puce or light French beige?” and “3/4 inches sleeves or sleeveless?” And then, when he tires of listening to grunts in response, he cruelly turns on Niall. Suddenly, things are being thrown at him with a: “Babe, try this on for me”, and “This coat would look great on you, try it on.” 

Niall could’ve gone to the match and his mobile keeps buzzing with updates to remind him of that fact. Since he is such a good boyfriend he tries not to be overwhelmed with thoughts about the game, the glory, the beer resting heavily in his stomach…

“Babe, go try that stuff on. I’ll meet you in there.” Zayn orders, throwing two more clothing items on the pile that is already weighing Niall down. He shuffles with thinly veiled bitterness, grumbling about his pile of items that he doesn’t even understand: 4 pairs of trousers (He’s sure these are the exact same trousers), 6 collared shirts (Varying shades of forest green. What?), 2 pairs of clover covered pants (Is he so indignant?), and 2 winter coats (Who makes coats out of straw?). 

“Oi, going to need this too.” Zayn chases down Niall, and rests a belt around his neck. 

He glances down at the woven belt, large? “Zayn, that’s way too big. It will fall off my waist.” He looks back towards Zayn who has already occupied himself with a rack of leather clothing. 

“Not for your waist Niall.” Zayn barely looks back at him, “Go on. Take it with you.” He points back towards one of the dressing rooms in the corner, not sparing him another glance. 

Niall doesn’t understand what the hell the belt is for if not his waist, but something in Zayn’s tone has shifted and Niall does as he’s told. 

~~~~~~~~

There are only 6 other shoppers in the store with Zayn. The high-end shop agreed to allow only a few (selective) customers in, under the terms that Zayn and Niall spent at least £10,000. Thankfully, they are all on the floor and not in the dressing rooms. Zayn likes a bit of danger, but he’s not exactly an exhibitionist.

He grabs a handful of silk scarves from a tub, and bites his lip to hide the beginnings of a wicked smile.

~~~~~~~~~

Niall hates trying on clothes. He can never tell if they look all right. They always look good to him. 

“Damnit, I’ll just buy all of them.”

“Niall? Babe, which room are you in?”

Niall’s got a pair of trousers half way down his pants and is trying to peel his top off. “In here, mate!” He yells, but it’s muffled through his shirt. He whips his arms around, becoming frustrated with the stupid top. He tries walking towards the door but he can’t see a thing with the shirt wrapped around his head. He yells again, “It’s the last one, on the-“ 

Suddenly, the door whips open and Zayn there, in the room. First looking sinister, and then surprised, and then he look’s like he walked in on the perfect situation. 

“Babe? Zayn? Help?” Niall, wiggles his captured arms in (what he hopes is) Zayn’s direction, and is happy to feel a familiar grip. That is, until the grip pulls him backwards, and his knees hit the bench, and he is forced to sit. “Zayn?” Niall asks, but gets no response. Instead, he feels a thick leather bind incasing his wrist. Suddenly, his wrist are trapped above his head and despite his frantic efforts to pull, they aren’t budging. 

Zayn after successfully using the belt to secure Niall, lifts the trapped shirt away from his face, allowing him to see once again. “Told you we were going to need that.” He runs his hand along the belt, and down Niall’s arm, until he can grab Niall’s jaw with his hand. 

“Zayn, what are you doing?”

The older lad leans down quickly and kisses Niall, slipping his tongue into his mouth, and nipping at his lips with his teeth. “Don’t you remember my promise?” He asks, between kisses. He waits until Niall nods. “Well, since you’ve been such a pisser so far…I figured I can’t give you sex. Definitiely not here, too loud, you are. But there can still be fun, right? Something to perk us up, make it something to remember. Yeah, babe?” Niall just nods again, because he can’t think that well anyways. Zayn’s tongue is magic, but so are his hands, one has dipped down just under the waistband of his pants. 

Zayn takes the hand from Niall’s jaw and runs it down his neck and towards his chest, tweaking his nipple on the way. His lips travel along Niall’s jaw, towards the hollow where his ear meets his jawline. Niall moans breathily and tries to follow Zayn’s kisses but his binds don’t allow him the movement. 

“This will be better if you undo this dumb belt.” Niall complains, wiggling his arms in frustration. 

Zayn chuckles, and removes his mouth and hands from Niall’s needy body. “You have no idea how wrong you are”. Zayn pulls out the handful of scarfs that he had earlier stuffed in his pockets. He loves how Niall’s eyes go wide with disbelief, but his pupils blow wide with desire. Zayn reaches down and quickly pulls the trouser off Niall before he has a chance to understand Zayn’s intent. 

“Niall you know how I said you were being a pisser?” Zayn grabs one of Niall’s legs and hastily ties a scarf right under his knee. He looks up, and Niall nods. “Well, I thought since you hated shopping so much, I might give you a…different idea of how fun shopping can be.” Zayn ties the end of the scarf to one of the hand railings on the wall, effectively splaying Niall’s leg wide open. He runs his hand down Niall’s thigh, making the smaller lads eyes roll back in his head. Then he gave a rough slap at his inner thigh, watching in delight as the Irishman tried (and failed) to muffle a curse.

“However…maybe not necessarily fun for you. After all, you have been a miserable wank.” Zayn grabs and ties Niall’s other leg to the opposite wall railing. “For me, though… this will be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
